Cartoon Network
1991 (Prelaunch) Before Cartoon Network had started broadcasting, they used this logo in their marketing to cable operators and advertisers. The character in the middle was interchangeable with characters from the shows that were going to run on the network. The logo was designed by J.J. Sedelmaier Productions. 1992-2004 The Cartoon Network logo used on the channel's official launch on October 1, 1992, featuring a 7x2 grid with alternating black and white patterns. Around this time, Cartoon Network launched to only a handful of cable operators. This logo is still used occasionally in bylines, intros such as The Amazing World of Gumball, and as the closing logo in video releases of Cartoon Network programming. It is no longer used as an onscreen logo, but its still used on Cartoon Network licensed consumer packaging. It looked like the 2010 logo, but the font for the 2010 logo was in bold. 2004-2010 On June 14, 2004, Cartoon Network launched a new look with a new logo which replaced the one which had been used since the network was launched almost 12 years earlier. The new logo is made up of two cubes with the network initials, C and N, written on them, with the full name underneath. The development of the new identity was led in-house, with Animal Logic in Sydney, Australia creating new 3D-animated graphics and IDs. While our programming has always been innovative and fluid, the on-air packaging surrounding the original and acquired material has remained relatively unchanged over the lifespan of our median age viewer, typically a child between the ages of 6-8 years old. So we embarked on this significant undertaking a little more than a year ago to be ready to reveal an all-new environment in time for peak viewing and sampling during the summer months. The new logo, simply provided a more contemporary, flexible, design-driven option for our animators to use or manipulate in a variety of creative ways on-air. Jim Samples, executive vice president and general manager, Cartoon Network Worldwide, in a press release The on-air look featured a 3D world with more than 50 animated characters from the network's shows. 2010-Present On March 22, 2010, Cartoon Network 3 the trademark of the current logo on Trademarkia. On April 21, 2010, the current logo and Check it rebrand was unviled at it's 2010-2011 upfront. On May 29, 2010, Cartoon Network implemented an updated logo in the US.The new look was created by Cartoon Network's in-house team and Brand New School. The new tagline for the network became 'CHECK it', a play on the network's checkerboard logo. The checkerboard theme is used extensively in the new look. It was first used in bumpers featuring Chewbacca to promote the 3rd season finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. The new logo was launched in many European countries in November 2010. 'CHECK it' has had 3 redesigns since 2010 in the USA, the first one being 'CHECK it 2.0' in 2011, with some new bumps and advertising templates. However, plenty of 'CHECK it 1.0's' look stayed, including the up next bumpers. 'CHECK it 3.0' launched in 2013 with a more complete redesign, replacing almost everything from the past two rebrands and adopting a new, flatter CMYK look. 'CHECK it 4.0' launched in June 2015, also replacing everything from the past rebrand and adopting a new look with more gradients and 3D effects. Also included in the rebrand are emoji versions of most of their shows' characters. The 1992 font was used, but the 1992 font was resurfaced.